The Tale of a WWE Side-chick
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: Just a little smutty one-shot requested by the awesome Bajor10! Seth Rollins/Zahra Schreiber


The Tale of a WWE sidechick

***So, this isn't that great and I know that. I know nothing about Zahra. Sorry, but this one shot and the Seth/Lita one were both requested by Bajor10. I hope you like them! **

My name is Zahra Schreiber. Yes, _that_ one. I'm seeing Seth Rollins. I don't even really care that he's supposedly engaged. I'm in it for the sex. He's a decent fuck. He texted me earlier today to tell me he was flying in to see me. My stomach flutters every time I think about it. I'm wearing my tightest pair of jeans, and a red tank top that shows my big breasts and my toned stomach that I am very proud of. My phone rings as I'm finishing up my smoky eye make-up and my red lip.

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy, are you ready for me?" he asks quietly. I can still hear the whir of the plane.

"Mmmmm, yes I am. I can't wait to see you again." The feeling in my stomach returns.

"I'm landing in about 20 minutes then I'll be there. 45 minutes, tops." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"I can't wait baby." Little does he know that I'm rubbing my pussy as he talks to me. His voice gets me so riled up, it's unbelievable. Then, my breath gets ragged. I've given myself away.

"Are you touching yourself, you dirty girl? 'Shit!' I think to myself.

"Uhm…no?" It's clear that I am.

"You liar." He chuckles.

All of a sudden there's a knock on my door. I walk down the stairs to answer it. Standing in my doorway is my man. My handsome, sexy man; Colby. I playfully smack his chest. "You lied to me! You said 45 minutes! It's only been 10." He just shrugs, pulling me into a warm hug. He's leaving again tomorrow, so I know I have to make the most of the time I have with him tonight.

"It feels so good to be in your arms again." I tell him.

"It'll feel good to be _inside you_ again." He remarks; ever the dirty minded one.

He pulls away from the hug and leads me back up the stairs, hand-in-hand. Once in my room, he slowly pulls down the straps of my tank top; kissing along each shoulder as he does. My body shivers, not in a chill, but in arousal. Then, he pulls it down over my breasts; cupping them in his hands. He steps back so I can pull it off. Slowly, he drops to his knees; his face in line with my pussy. He starts tonguing it through my jeans. Then, my knees buckle with pleasure and he grabs my waist to hold me up. He lets his tongue ride up my stomach as he stands back up. Once he's fully standing again, he cups my left breast and puts his mouth around as much of it as he can; sucking, licking, biting, and just making me go crazy. Soon, he repeats this over on the right, while pulling both of our jeans and underwear off.

Then, he walks behind me and sits on the bed. Before I can turn to face him, he pulls me backward onto his lap. As soon as I fall on him, he starts grinding. His right hand goes to loosely wrap around my throat; knowing I love this pressure. As we grind together on the bed, he talks to me.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard. I won't stop until your entire body is trembling and you don't remember anything but _my _name. _THAT'S _a promise!"

Then, he puts both arms around my stomach and lays back on the bed, bending his knees, and spreading mine as far as they can go. Then, he breathes in my ear, "Want me to touch that pussy, baby?"

I moan and nod my head furiously. Then, I feel his hand on my most intimate place. 1 finger rubbing circles on my clit, 2 fingers pushing inside me. I bite my lip, trying to be quiet. But, he doesn't want that. He says "Baby, let me hear you. I love it when you moan for me."

So, I do. I moan loud and uninhibited as he finger-fucks my pussy faster; grabbing my breasts with his free hand. Then, he flips us over so we're on our stomachs on the bed; his fingers still deep inside me and his body weight on top of me. I try to buck my ass back against his cock. He finally gets what I want. He grabs a hold of himself and starts to rub it up and down my pussy.

"Stop teasing me baby, please!" I moan out.

"Is this what you want, love? You want my cock inside you?"

"Yeeeeess" I can't handle it anymore.

He plunges in me; lifting his body off of me and fucking me hard and fast. He wraps his hand in my hair, using it as leverage. He starts to whisper to me again, but I'm slipping away fast. I always do when he and I are together. He takes me to places no one else ever has. My release is barreling toward my gut faster than it ever has. My hands are grasping at the bed sheets. I can't stop it. I cum all over Colby's cock. But, he knows I can give him more than that, so he keeps going; fucking me even harder and faster. It takes longer this time, but it's more intense. My eyes roll back in my head, my back arches, and my entire body shakes. He pulls out, watching my cum squirt out onto the bed. He licks my pussy clean, holding me while I writhe. Then, he sits me up on the bed, and pulls my chin down towards the bed where I came. As my eyes focus, I see him suck the sheet into his mouth; sucking my essence from it. Once he's got all he can get, he kisses me; pushing his tongue in my mouth so I can taste myself. When he lets me go, I fall back on the bed. My chest heaving and my breath ragged.

"Holy shit Colby!" I breathe.

He chuckles and pulls me up to lay in his lap where he's sitting up against the headboard of my bed; running his fingers through my hair. We fall asleep in each other's arms, sated and peaceful; regardless of the fact that he's leaving in the morning.


End file.
